To Be My Valentine
by Mulan Ayano
Summary: Darien writes a poem to Serena for what he feels about her? None other than a poem, but a Valentines poem. How would she react?SerenaXDarien. First chapterpoem,next chap.story. Please REVIEW!
1. To Be My Valentine

**_Hi, this is Big Cheek Mek, and here's alittle poem for Valentines Day and I want everyone to read it. Please review, I would be very very VERY HAPPY! if you express your honest opinion.This is the Sailor Moon Version oforiginal poem._**

_**"To be My Valentine"**_

_**My lovely rose**_

_**You are the one I chose**_

_**Other than my emerald vines **_

_**To be my Valentine**_

_**My love**_

_**You're a cute white dove**_

_**That flies**_

_**In the turquoise sky**_

**_But soon _**

**_I see the moon_**

**_Which is bright_**

**_In the night_**

_**I know this sounds stupid**_

_**But you're like a cupid **_

_**That arrowed your arrowed heart **_

_**To my heart**_

_**It's a start**_

_**Everyday I see you**_

**_I want to caress you_**

**_But instead_**

**_I call you 'Meatball Head'_**

**_Which explains your ponytails_**

**_When you transform to Sailor Moon_**

**_I saw your beauty bloom_**

**_When I transformed to Tuxedo Mask_**

**_I saw you blushing _**

**_And lusting_**

**_When I pull out my rose_**

**_It's deadly to the villans _**

**_But not for you_**

**_I was once turned to the dark side_**

**_But you brought me back on your side_**

**_When you hugged me_**

**_I felt cuddly_**

**_Zoicite and her clit,...is ugly_**

**_As _HELL!**

**_But you shine like the moon crystals_**

**_This is how I feel about you_**

**_The incident between me and Raye_**

**_Faded_**

**_But our love won't disappear_**

**_'Cause I won't let anyone interfear_**

**_On Feb. 14_**

**_It's time_**

**_Show me your love_**

**_(I need a glove)_**

**_'Cause_**

**_You're my Valentine_**

**_Dammit!__

* * *

_ **

_This probably licks crusty ass, but it's kind of beautiful...Pl_ease REVIEW...I want to know your honest opinions. I would really appreciate it. This is my first fic, or may I say poem.. yall take care!


	2. More Than Words

**_A/N: Sorry that I updated this chapter late, I know this chapter's a couple of monthslate from Valentines Day, just to let you know. This chapters' a fluff not _LEMON.**

**Genre:Romance**

**Paring:Usagai/Mamoru**

**Rating:T**

**Chapter 2: More Than Words**

Darien asked Serena to come over his apartment, so he could speak his true feelings to her. He sat on the couch waiting and thinking of what he should say, specificly try to get the write words out. Damn, what should he say. "What should I say? 'Hi Serena, I love you, oh forgot to mention that you look pretty' No no NO! It'll come out once she get's here. She'll understand," Darien worriedly tried to think of what his say should be.

He thought that he'd always see Serena as a mindless, irritating, playful girl, but it was more to her than that. He knew that Serena had a crush on him and stuff, he knew that she held him in her arms when Ziocite nearly killed him. He knew that she deeply cared for him as he cared for her, but what was really bothering him was how would Serena react if he told her his unrevealed feelings, will she feel awkward and not speak to him again? Will she think that he was joking and it'll scare her off? What would her reaction be?

A sudden knock came to the door, a knock that got his hopes up. He walked towards door, looked into the little magnifyer. Could it be his Goddess Angel? Could it be his bright and shining moon crystals? Could it be his Serena? Yep it was Usagi. He felt relieved, but at the same time, he was nervous; his heart was pulsating jerkily. He took a deep breathe and opened the door and took a look at Serena, sighting her. She standing there, energectic as always.

"Hi Darien! How are you," She hugged him tighly almost choking him, the gagging Darien broke the hug, he kindly let her walk inside first. What a gentlemen.

"Fine Meatball Head," Darien arrogantly said, making her heated, he knew that she'd be growing tired from that name.

"Stop calling me that you know I hate that name," her frustrations released.

"I'm sorry, I like calling you that," Darien chuckled.

They sat on the couch, waiting for whatever. "So Darien, what did you call me up here for. Is it a trip to the Arcade," Serena asked cheerfully.

Darien was nervous as fuck, he's begginning to get tongue tied again. Is the wrong words gonna come out? "Uh...uh...". Serena was looking puzzled, likean unsolved puzzled expression. Darien was really getting sweating, sweaty enough to look like that he piss his pants, which made Serena notice.

"Well, you wet your pants,"she laughed, making him blush, he just remained quiet, waiting for her to notice that he's not laughing. 'What a cheap taunt,' he thought. But it's not working, she's still laughing, til he grabbed he hand, which caused her to keep shut. She was surprised, he never acted like that towards her. "Serena I have something to tell you,"Darien said.

"What is it," she stuttered.

"I-I-...I have feelings for you," she gasped at his say. Did that really came from his mouth? "Serena, I really, really have feelings for you. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the one that I care about just as you care about me. I saw the look in your eye when Ziocite defeated me, I saw you crying, breaking in tears. You have no idea of how the way I feel about you." he explained. Serena was assuming that he was lying, she never heard him say that, she knew that he thought of her as a childish brat. She stood up looking out the window, he stood right behind her, doing the same. "Darien, is this some kind of joke or is this true," she questioned. He couldn't believe that she was saying that. "It's true"

"Darien , I don't believe you one bit. You still have feelings for Raye and you're not trustworthy at this point so--," shehollered as she tried to walk out before he pulled her close to him, giving eye contact. She like the feel of his muscular arms around her waist as he like the touch of he warmth.

"I-I...", that's all she could say til her words gave up and a tear rolled down her cheek. Darien's thumb-tip whiped away the tear from her cheekbone.

"Shhh...Usagi, I love you, and I know you love me. I thought that Raye was the one, but she wasn't. You're the one for me, you and I know that," Darien explained in the right words.

"Darien, I love you too and I feel the same way you feel about me. I know that other girls are attrctive to you because of your cuteness, but I saw something different in you. Darien, I love you so much," She finally explained herself. She hugged him so tightly and burried her face into his chest. He lightly took her chin, bringing her lips to meet his, and..."Happy Valentines Day," and carressed his soft lips on hers. She was surprised, that this was going to happen. She frozed for a second til she follow by the kiss. They detached their kiss, snuggled up by the fireplace with some hot coacoa, feed eachother with chocolate, and fell sound asleep ineachother's arms.

THE END

* * *

**Awwwww...would you look at that, sorry if I dissappointed you of not writing a lemon, maybe I can change my mind. Well hope you liked it, it didn't bore you didn't it. Please review! Bye bye!**

**BSA**


End file.
